


Little Heartbreaker

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Hey." Sam grinned, pulling the door open and climbing in. "Did you have a good day?""Mhm." Dean was grinning. Girls outside the car were swooning but his eyes were on Sam. Sure, Dean liked girls, but he liked Sam a lot more. "I was out picking out your birthday present. Got my money saved up and everything." Dean mowed lawns and worked at stores to make extra money. Dad never left enough so they grew a custom to it. "You're gonna love it."





	Little Heartbreaker

Sam Winchester was twelve when he first broke a heart. It wasn't the heart of a girl, considering he had never really been into them. John said he should be soon, that he would grow into it, but Sam didn't agree. His heart had only room for his big brother. Sam adored Dean, he held him high above all the other people he had met. Sam was sure he loved him as much as you could love a person, but if that was true Sam wouldn't have broken Deans heart.

Money had always been tight, but Sam was only beginning to notice what that really meant. Other kids at school had nice shoes and new clothes while Deans old hand me downs hung off his body. Sam didn't mind that, but the kids did. They called him poor. Sam never thought of them as that. In his mind, poor people were the people with nothing. Sam had never been poor. He always had something. He always had Dean.

Bullying did hurt. Apparently, it wasn't cool to love your family. If your brother was your best friend you were pathetic. And if you wanted to grow up and live with him, not a pretty girl, that was only worse. Other boys liked girls. Girls liked boys. And then there was Sam. Who liked Dean. Sam learned quickly to keep Dean a secret. Boys don't talk about their brothers like that. Not when they're old enough to focus on girls and growing up. Sam had yet to grow up, but Dean had. It didn't seem like much fun. 

School was coming to a end and Sam was dreading it. School ending meant he had to go on hunts. Dad did most of the hunting and Dean would go or pick up hunts close by, but for the most part, Sam got to stay. His birthday was coming up, too. Dean said he had a big surprise plan, one Sam had wanted for a long time. Sam could hardly wait. His birthdays were always the best, Dean made sure of it. 

Sam knew his birthday was off to a great start when Dean picked him up from school. That was always good. "Hey." Sam grinned, pulling the door open and climbing in. "Did you have a good day?"

"Mhm." Dean was grinning. Girls outside the car were swooning but his eyes were on Sam. Sure, Dean liked girls, but he liked Sam a lot more. "I was out picking out your birthday present. Got my money saved up and everything." Dean mowed lawns and worked at stores to make extra money. Dad never left enough so they grew a custom to it. "You're gonna love it."

"Dean!" Sam whined as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. "You can't say that and not tell me! Its against the brother code!"

"The one you just made up?" Dean glanced at him, smirking. 

"Yeah, but its still against the code! Just because its new doesn't mean its not a real thing." Sam sunk down in his seat, crossing his arms. "I wanna know. You've been teasing me for days and days!" 

"What is something you have always wanted?" One hand was on the wheel and the other was on Sams. Sam felt safe touching Dean here, loving him here. It was never weird when they were alone. "Like, I'm talking forever. Your entire life-"

"A dog!" Sam screamed so loud Deans ears began to ring. "Are you serious? A dog?!"

"Yep." Dean grinned. "You're gonna love it, I swear. Its gonna be brown and big-"

Sam flung himself into Dean causing the car to swerve. He wrapped himself around Dean so tight that he couldn't see where Dean ended and he began. That was how he liked it. "Thank you, thank you," Sam chanted into his neck. "This is gonna be the best birthday ever." 

The next day Sam was the coolest kid in school. He was getting a dog. Everyone followed him around and talked to him. He was no longer the freak who loved his brother too much. Sam was now the luckiest kid on earth. The girls wanted to date Dean and the boys wanted to be in Sams place. There was no way his day could go bad. "Happy birthday" filled the halls as be walked. Teachers and students alike wished him the best. He was on top of the world.

Sam bounded out of school and down towards the slick, black impala that was waiting for him. He climbed inside and slammed the door, looking all around. 

"Easy-" Dean put his hand on Sams chest. "Its not in here. I already put it in the motel room." The motel had a no animals rule, but Dean didn't care. He hardly cared about anything.

"Then go." Sam all but yelled. "I gotta get home! I gotta see it!" 

Sam made Dean speed home, the motel room key in hand the entire ride. Once Dean parked Sam climbed out and ran through the parking lot, slamming into the door. His hands were shaking as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. His heart was racing, his mind happy as could be. But something was wrong. There was no dog bed nor a food or water bowl. No puppy scampered across the floor and no old dog laid across the couch. There was no dog at all.

"De-"

Dean pushed past him, a huge grin on his face. "Come on." He nudged Sam inside. "You haven't even seen it. Just wait."

"What?" 

On top of their bed was a bright blue bag with white wrapping paper sticking out the top. Excitedly, Dean sat down and handed Sam the bag, his smile only growing.

"Take it." Dean muttered. "Go on. I've been planning this for weeks. I gotta see the look on your face."

Tension filled the room as Sam pulled the crinkling paper from the bag. He dropped it on the floor, his lips pressed into a thin line. Inside the bag was a stuffed dog the size of a housecat. There was black and brown and whire decoraring its body and dark black nose on the tip of its head. Traingle ears stuck out from the small head and two blue eyes stared up at him. Sam wanted to cry.

"A stuffed dog?"

"A real expensive one. We drove through that rich people town on the way here and they had this huge factory. Apparently, parents spend big bucks on their kids every need." Dean was grinning. This had to be a joke. "And I just... you deserved it. We never get to buy fancy stuff and your stuffed animals always get torn up-" Dean stopped himself. "I'm babbling, sorry, I just... what do you think?"

Sam grabbed the dog by the leg and pulled it out, inspecting it. "I... I hate it."

"What?" Deans eyebrows knit together. "But you-"

"I hate it." Hot tears filled Sams eyes. "I hate it." He repeated. Hot shame rolled down his face. "Its a fucking stuffed animal!" Sam threw the dog at Dean. "You told me we were getting a dog!" 

"I..." Dean was quiet. "I... we can't have a dog on the road. And you love stuffed animals I thought you would like this." Dean picked the dog up. "Sammy, I'm real sorr-"

"I hate it!" Sams hands balled into fists as more tears fell. "I hate it! And I hate you! You're a liar! You said you were getting me a dog! Not some dumb stuffed animal!" 

"Sam..." Dean sounded drained. Empty. The way he sounds when dad mentions mom or when dad hits him a little too hard. "I'm... I'm sorry. I'll go, okay? I'm s-"

"You ruined my birthday!" Sam was choking back sobs now, his body shaking. "You ruined it all!" 

Dean was silent, standing up from the bed. He set the dog down on the bed and walked out of the motel room, closing the door behind him. The room was still again, Sams heaving breathing filling the air. He was still a freak. A loser with no dog. The kids will call him a liar and say his family is weird and call him poor again. Sam sat down on the bed, staring at the dog. His birthday was ruined. 

For hours, Sam laid there. He stared at the dog, poking it and rubbing its head. Dean was still gone and Sam didn't know where he went or when he would be coming back. Sam hadn't been able to cry for a while. His head was throbbing and his eyes were swollen. Slowly, the guilt was eating him up.

Dean worked hard and saved up money. He bought him a present and was excited about it. And Sam.... Sam told him he hated him. He threw the present and screamed and said he hated him. He had broken Deans heart. Dean always said it felt good to be a heartbreaker but this felt the opposite. Sam felt like the worst person alive.

With the stuffed dog in hand, Sam wondered out into the parking lot only to be greeted with the impala. It hadn't moved since they got home. Dean sat in the passenger seat, staring through the window. Sam gripped the dog as he made his way over to the car, pulling the door open and climbing inside.

"Hey..." Sam whispered. Dean had been crying. His eyes were red and sore like Sams. "I... I'm sorry. I really like it-"

"Sam." Dean sounded empty. Sam didn't like it. He needed his big brother back. "You don't have to."

"I really do like it. I just... the kids at school just think we're poor."

"It was eighty dollars." Dean whispered. "But its fine. You're twelve. You aren't gonna be happy with everything I get you. You're growing up-"

"But I still love you." Sam wrapped his arms around Dean. "Doesn't matter how big I get. I'm always gonna love you and what you do for me." Sam buried his face in his neck, more tears falling. "I'm so sorry..."

"I know..." Dean whispered, stroking his hair. "I love you, too."


End file.
